dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Team Template
} | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Team Template rect 0 0 20 20 Team Template desc none } | } | }}} }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Team Aliases } }} } | Status Status } }} } | Team Identity } }} } | Alignment } }} } } |(}} | Universe }|[[ }]], }| }| }|;}}|[[ }|;}}]], ;|1}}| }}}| |(}}|[[ |(|1}}|)}}]] }} }} }} }} } | Base Of Operations } }} } | } } }} } | Organization Team Leader(s) } }} } | Current Members } }} } | Former Members } }} } | Allies } }} } | Enemies } }} } | Origin Origin } }} } | Place of Formation } }} } | Place of Defunction } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} }} } } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } | History of team is unknown. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} } | Transportation: } }} } | Weapons: } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Discuss on the forums /Appearances | * Appearances of (Chronological)}} * Appearances of * Team Gallery: /Images |* Catalogued images featuring }} /Fan Art |* Fan Art Gallery: }} /Quotes |* Quotes by }} } | } } }} } } | } | * None. }} } } | * [ }|[|}}||}}}}}| }|[|}}|]|}}}}} at Wikipedia.org]] }} Footnotes Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL TEAM NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF TEAM | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Distinguish1 = PAGE OR NAME TO DISTINGUISH THIS PAGE FROM | Distinguish2 = PAGE OR NAME TO DISTINGUISH THIS PAGE FROM (up to Distinguish10) | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | TeamLeaders = TEAM LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF TEAM | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Wikipedia = CORRESPONDING ARTICLE ON EN.WIKIPEDIA.ORG | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ T __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Teams } | | Category:Image Needed}} }|[[Category: } Teams]] Category: } Teams| }|;}}|[[Category: }|;}} Teams]] ;|1}} Teams|Category: } Teams}}}} } | | |(}} | (|1}}|)}} Teams}} }} } | Category: } Teams }} } | Category: } Teams }} }|;|0}} | ;|0}}/Creator}} }|;|1}} | ;|1}}/Creator}} }|;|2}} | ;|2}}/Creator}} }|;|3}} | ;|3}}/Creator}} }|;|4}} | ;|4}}/Creator}} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | }} } }} }}| } }} }} Team Debuts}}